


21 Minutes

by Aurorarora



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthdays, Cats, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, late birthday fic AAAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorarora/pseuds/Aurorarora
Summary: Hinata wakes up to 1 AM rain.(late birthday fic for my babies)





	21 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YALL IM SUPER LATE WITH THIS BUT  
> I was trying to post it last night but I fell asleep. I hate being late I'm literally late to everything asdfghjkl
> 
> Anyways. Just so you know I love 2wink and stuff and uh,, this is my first fic here so I'm sorry if there's any errors because I typed this on my phone ;-;

It's 1 o clock in the morning. 

The room is pitch black, the silence is only accompanied by rain outside. 

March 5th. 

Hinata Aoi awakes in the bottom bunk of the bed.  
He ends up checking his phone for the time.

1:26 AM. he sighs. He'll be a year older in about 8 minutes. 

Hinata only turns around a bit. One of the cats are on the edge of the bed. The other one, furrier, makes quiet thumping sounds hopping up the ladder to Yuuta's bed. 

1:27 AM. Hinata sits up and snuggles the cat on the edge of his bed into his arms. She purrs at him. It's a miracle he hadn't hit his head on the top bunk, he thinks to himself. 

1:28 AM. when they were little, Yuuta insisted on having the top bunk because of how high up it was. They fought over it when they first moved in. Only seven, so innocent. Hinata smiles at the thought.

"Aniki should let me gave what I want!" He had said. "I heard that the youngest child always gets their way, you know!!"

He remembers shouting back, "you never want to admit you're younger, though!!"

1:29 AM. their mother had come into the room that day. She asked them why they were fighting with a voice: so sweet and calming, that both of them burst out into tears. 

"Onii-chan, I'm so sorry!!" Yuuta hiccuped. "You can have the top bunk if you want, I'll sleep in the other one...!"

Hinata sobbed out that second. "No, I'm sorry, Yuuta! You asked for it so it's okay!!" 

And then they hugged each other so tight. Their mother let out a gentle laugh from the doorframe. 

They had both slept in the top bunk that day. 

1:30 PM. Hinata shifts the cat (that feels much like a warm pillow, Hinata notes) in his arms to look at his phone. He thinks about how things have changed so much since then. In a good way, of course, but he had never looked back to compare how far he-- no, both of them- had come. 

1:31 AM. Yuuta shifts in the top bunk, and Hinata can tell from how the mattress moves above him. He holds his breath without thinking. 

1:32 AM. nothing happens. He wants to say something, but nothing happened. Hinata lays back down. 

1:33 AM. The rain turns to showering. Hinata's face lights up from the light of his phone, and the cat snores, snuggled into his chest.  
Hinata gets a text. 

\- Yuuta [ you're up, right? ]

He texts back.

\- Hinata [ yeah ]

1:34 AM. He can hear Yuuta kicking his legs back and forth, he's probably excited. 

\- Yuuta [ oh. It's your birthday now!! ]  
\- Yuuta [ happy birthday aniki (*´︶`*) ]

Hinata's confused, but his mind screams in joy. 

\- Hinata [ ah thank you ]

He's not excited as he thought he would be. 

\- Yuuta [ you don't seem excited tho ]  
\- Hinata [ tired. ]

1:35 AM. 

\- Yuuta [ ok ]

Hinata leaves the conversation at that. He doesn't have anything else to say, really. There's so much that he wants to say, though. There's a guilt settling in the pit of his stomach, and he ignores it. 

1:36 AM. Hinata thinks about sleeping again. The rain gets a little quieter. 

1:37 AM. 

\- Yuuta [ but just so you know ]  
\- Yuuta [ I love you ]  
\- Yuuta [ and I'm really glad ]  
\- Yuuta [ that you're my older twin ]

1:38 AM. 3 minutes until Yuuta turns older, Hinata suddenly remembers. 

\- Yuuta [ SORRY JUST SAYING ]  
\- Yuuta [ this is awkward and embarrassing ]  
\- Hinata [ h ]  
\- Hinata [ LOL ]  
\- Hinata [ I love you too www ]  
\- Hinata [ isn't it supposed to be the opposite though? ]  
\- Hinata [ like. Aren't I supposed to be the cheerful one? ]

1:39 AM. 

\- Yuuta [ yeah ]

1:40 AM. The ladder creaks as Yuuta climbs down it, the other cat hauled over his shoulder. He stares at Hinata over the bed as if waiting for some answer.

Hinata scoots automatically. Yuuta crawls into bed next to him. 

1:41 AM. 

"Happy birthday, Yuuta," Hinata whispers. 

Yuuta lets out a hushed laugh. "Thanks. You're super warm, by the way."

"And your feet feel like ice!" he whispers back. 

1:42 AM. They start to settle down, the excitement lowering. 

"We should go out to eat later."

"Mm, I don't know. Depends on where we're going." 

"Wherever you want, I guess. But don't pick anything super spicy again!!" a whisper of a scolding, but playful tone. 

"Can we skip school, aniki? I'm super tired so there's no way I'm making it to Yumenosaki with a good nights sleep at this point."

"Hmm, maybe... Dad will be at work all day, so I guess it's okay."

"Dad doesn't care anyway."

"... yeah, I guess you're right."

1:43 AM. Hinata backs away to study Yuuta's face, or what he can make out of it in the dark. 

"You know, you remind me of mom sometimes."

"Really?"

"Of course! I'm not kidding!!" Hinata feels one of the cats stir, and he reaches over to pet it. "You have her face."

"Hey, you can't say that, we have the same face," Yuuta scolds. 

"Huhhh?"

1:44 AM. 

"You heard me, you can't just say that I resemble mom more."

"But you do!"

"Stooop," Yuuta whines. "Well then, you look like mom, too."

"Not really."

"Say it."

"Noooo,"

"Say it!!"

1:45 AM. Yuuta harrumphed, putting on his best pouting face. 

"Fine, I'll say it. You look a lot like mom."

".... thanks."

1:46 AM. Yuuta yawns. 

"Well, I'm really sleepy now. We can fight in the morning." He curls closer. 

The other sighs. "Well, okay then. Good night." Hinata reaches for Yuuta's phone. The password is the same as it always was: "Hinata", and not that he's surprised (because of course, his own password matches his twin's), but he can't help but smile. He turns off the alarm set for 6 AM. 

1:47 AM. Hinata smiles, and Yuuta pulls him closer before they both drift off to sleep, the sound of rain being their lullaby to the other's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry aaaa


End file.
